La seule qui m’ait vraiment aimé …
by DestrOyeuSe
Summary: Une Rogue amoureux, vous y croyez ? moi oui ! Une belle conne arrogante et prétentieuse, qui veut a tout prix un mec à cheveux graisseux, sa tourne pas rond n'est ce pas ? pour moi oui !Viendez lire :D


La seule qui m'ait vraiment aimais … 

Une fois de plus, je passe pour le clown-victime des maraudeurs … amusant pour les autres, mais agaçant pour moi . Je les regardes en fulminant s'en allaient, riants aux éclats . Une tel fureur s'anima en moi que je tapa du poing sur le sol froid du couloir . Aussitôt fait, je plaqua ma main endoloris contre moi tout en laissant échapper une cris de rage .

« Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Me demande une voix douce et mélodieuse, pourtant si froide . Quelle question --', sa doit encore être une de ses griffondors débiles . Je relève lentement la tête vers mon interlocutrice, et découvris avec stupeur que ce n'était qu'autre qu'Elena Borgia . Pendant un instant je l'observa, oui c'était belle et bien elle, la vrai Elena Borgia ! Elle me tendit une main, qu'au début je regardais avec méfiance, mais finalement je l'attrapa et elle m'aida à me relever . J'esquissa un petit sourire, en guise de remerciement, qui ressemblait plus a une grimace … Elle m'adressa un petit signe de tête et tourna les talons, pour rejoindre son « troupeau » . Je massais mes côtes douloureuses tout en essayant de me baisser pour attraper mon foutu sac. Je me releva difficilement et courut jusqu'à un passage secret que je connaissais le mieux et qui par chance, n'était pas condamné .C'était le seul qui me faisait accèdé plus vite a ma salle commune sans rencontré beaucoup de monde, ce que je préfère évité, surtout les maraudeurs. Je marmonna le mot de passe, et le mur me libéra le passage . Sur le pas de la porte, je reconnus des gloussements que trop familier : les crétines de ma maison . Une d'elle s'écria avec mépris …:

«Elena, comment as-tu pus aider ce Rogue ? »

« Connasse… » grognais-je

Simple pitié, j'imagine, lui répondit-elle, narquoise

Eclate de rire général de la part de sa « cour »

Je ne pensais pas qu'une Borgia s'abaisserait a faire sa, lança courageusement une fille qui n'appartenait pas a sa cour .

Elena se leva, et s'approcha doucement d'elle . Elle enserra son cou avec sa main, et murmura d'une voix douceureuse a la pauvre inconsciente « Et je ne savais pas qu'une inutile tel que toi osait ne serait ce que regardait ses supérieurs »

Elle lui sourit avec mépris, et retourna s'asseoir, ignorant celle-ci . Je l'aperçut en train de massé son cou violet, marqué par une forte strangulation . Quelques rires fusèrent de la part des crétines, alors que la Borgia arborait un sourire triomphant . Quelle garce, c'est pas croyable, dire que beaucoup l'admire Pouaah ! C'est la maitresse du Diable, pourtant, on croirait un ange de Dieu … Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses …

Elena tu as bien une raison ? Jamais tu n'as fait sa avec qui que se soit

Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une raison …

Elena aimait faire languir les gens, les fairebien marinés … Mais il fallait qu'elle balançe sont idée farfelue, il fallait que je sache la raison .

Très bien, déclara t-elle, je vais vous le dire : J'ai fais un pari

Comme quoi tu devais relever toutes les personnes que tu vois a terre ? relança sarcastiquement, la même jeune fille de tout a l'heure .

Elena lui adressa un geste las de la main et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe, pour en sortir sa baguette . Elle murmura un « Silencio » en direction de l'insouciante jeune fille, qui perdit instantanément l'usage de la paroles . Elena fourra sa baguette dans sa poche, victorieuse .

Bien, reprit-elle, il se trouve que Black m'a lançé un défi, celui de sortir avec ce…Rogue, finit elle, avec une pointe de dégoût que je perçus .

Quoi ! Tu dois…Tu dois sortir avec ce rat ! s'exclama une de ses groupies .

Tu as bien entendu Tanya, je dois sortir avec « ce rat » . Elle fit une petite pause, pour marqué son effet, mais repris aussitôt . Je ne suis pas une lache, je suis une Borgia tout de même, dit-elle avec dédain .

Sa cour se mit a braillé des «Quel courage Elena ! » ou alors des « Bonne chance Elena » ou bien alors des «Ne touche pas ses cheveux ma chérie ! tu as vu a quel point ils sont gras ! » . Je souris, sarcastiquement, et fit un pas dans la salle commune . Toute action ce stoppa nette . J'adore ce genre d'entrée . J'avançais lentement, l'air de rien, alors que tout les jeunes filles présentent me regardaient avec horreur . Je sentis sur moi le regard d'Elena que j'ignora superbement malgrès mon envie tentante de la fusillé du regard . Dire qu'un seul instant j'ai cru qu'elle pouvait être douce et gentille, mais non, c'est une Borgia, donc une vrai garce . Je montais dans mon dortoir tout en conservant me rage . Je balança mon sac a travers la chambre et m'assis rageusement sur mon lit . J'avais horreur de me faire berné ! Quelle garce ! mais quelle garce ! Des idées diaboliques les unes autant que les autres, me survinrent . Oui, c'était décidé, j'allais me venger ! Je la prendrais dans son propre jeu, et là, elle comprendra qu'on ne défis jamais quelqu'un comme moi, et encore moins qu'on n'humilie jamais un Rogue . Un sourire machiavélique nacquit sur mes lèvres . Douce vengeance …

Une main se posa sur mon épaule ce qui eut le don de me faire sursauter, une voix s'élèva, une voix que je connaissais que trop bien …

« Elle est belle, hein ? »

Je me retourna vers Malefoy, qui arborait un sourire narquois .

- Qui ? demandais-je sèchement .

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant d'arborait son horrible sourire .

Fais pas l'idiot Severus ! Je parle de Borgia !

Borgia ? Ah … mouais, pas mal … grognais-je .

PAS MAL ! s'exclama Malefoy, tu rigoles j'espère ? Borgia , juste pas mal !

C'est bien, on voit que t'es pas sourd, marmonnais-je, entre mes dents .

Bien sur que je trouvais Borgia magnifique, sublime, belle, merveilleuse . Mais Malefoy était trop con pour me croire, c'est tout . Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, tout en continuant de me fixer avec son air d'ahuris qui lui donnait l'air d'être encore plus abruti qu'il ne l'est …

Tu dois être aveugle ! finit-il par dire, en éclatant de rire, Borgia, pas mal ? Et les Hippogryffes dansent en portes-jaretelles !

Il continuait de rire comme un dégénèré tandis que j'affichais mon air de celui-quis'en-contrefou-mais-a-un-point-inimaginable …

N'empêche si Borgtia apprends sa, t'es mal !

Merveilleuse nouvelle… mais je m'en lave les mains gros con .

Ouais un vrai scoop pour Skeeter… marmonnais-je .

Skeeter c'est une blaireau qui est complètement barje, elle arrête pas de raconter du baratin sur les gens ce qui lui procure que du plaisir . Un jour elle a même sortit que je dormais avec une vielle culotte de ma grand mère … J'ai toujours admiré sa finesse … --'

Tu m'étonnes… ! Ba sa se trouve, t'es homo ! Parce que le mec qui ne veut pas se taper Borgia, il existe pas !

Pourtant il est juste devant toi …

Nan, mais toi t'es homo, c'est pas pareil ! répond t-il en éclatant de rire .

Le problème avec Malefoy, c'est qu'il croit que tout le monde l'aime, que les mecs l'admirent, et que les filles le désire . Eh ba il se fout le doigt dans l'œil . Mais ce qui est lourd, c'est qu'il vous prend toujours pour son pote, dès qu'il vous parle du genre mes-conseils-sont-les-meillurs-parce-que-je-suis-le-master .Oui oui, bien sur et Macgo danse la macarena en tutu rose a pois verts . Je soupira longuement, tandis que Malefoy me donnait ses conseils a la con sur le « comment s'y prendre avec les filles » donc un truc don que je me fous comme de ma preemière chaussette . Ce fut pendant cette longue demi-heure que Malefoy m'accabla de ces foutus conseils de merde, une demi-heure que je me retiens de lui de se carré ces putains de conseils bien profnd, là ou je pense, mais, comme tout a une fin, Malefoy s'est levé et m'a lançé un « a plus tard Sev' » Sev' ! Sev' ! Pouaah quelle horreur ! je lui aurais bien fait arraché sa tignasse de blondasse, pour lui faire bouffé .Las de tant d'émotions, je m'allongeas sur mon lit, prit au dépourvus par le sommeil .

Des cris, un vase qui se casse, une voix stridente, donc celle d'une fille, voilà comment je fus tiré de mes rêves …

Je me lève en trombe et sors aussi rapidement que je le peux . Je descend en trombe les escaliers, trouvant là une Borgia furieuse et une voix narquoise lui dire « Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, un jour je t'aurais »

Malefoy avait encore frappé …

Elena éclata en sanglot et se laissa tombé a terre . Elle sanglotait tandis que moi je me tenais derrière elle, comme un con . Je déposa une main sur l'épaule de Borgia, pris de pitié . Elle se tourna vivement vers, et fourra son visage mouillé de larmes contre ma robe noir . A mon tour, je sursauta, je ne m'attendais pas a cette réaction, surtout de la part d'Elena.Et merde, ma robe allait être sale … Attend, depuis quand je m'en soucis ? Nom d'une chouette, je déteins sur Malefoy, c'est pas croyable …


End file.
